Jack Sparrow&The Water Dragon: On Stranger Tides
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Four years have passed since Jack and Zarya's last adventure. Now the married pair along with their daughter get kidnapped by Jack's former flame to find the Fountain of Youth. With mermaids, Blackbeard, his daughter Angelica, Jack and his family endure their biggest adventure yet.
1. Courtroom Drama&Captured

**Welcome to Jack and Zarya's fourth adventure!**

**Hopen you guys like the story!**

**All characters in POTC belong to Disney. I just own my OC's. **

**Zarya's POV**

Four years passed since the death of Davy Jones. Four years since Will became the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Four years I've been married to Captain Jack Sparrow and a mother to our daughter Adelaide.

Jack not only was a loving husband but a good father. Adelaide was now four and would be five within the next few months. She inherited Jack's hair and eye color. As half water dragon her dragon form was small but she knew how to fly among other things. Personality wise my daughter was an equal mixture of myself and her father. Jack was already teaching Adelaide how to use a sword much to my dismay but the swords she used weren't real. She also knew pistols were off limits and were used by grown ups.

A while back we lost the Black Pearl due to unknown reasons. Jack, Adelaide, and I had been visiting my father-in-law when the ship was nowhere to be found. Jack guessed our ship had been stolen and we found other ways to travel the seas.

Rune and Tyrion were still part of our crew and they enjoyed every moment of it. I grew close to them both and the mated pair were head over heels in love with Adelaide.

As for me and Jack we were still the ultimate pirate couple. Every now and then I was would be hit on but Jack was never far behind and he never took one look at other women. I was his one and only with Adelaide being second.

At the moment I was in the crowded courtroom because Gibbs ended up getting arrested and Jack had a plan to get him out of jail. The location was London, England and I was dressed up as a lady to blend in with the crowd. The dress I wore was picked by Jack and it was very uncomfortable. I really hated the feminine dress code in this era. Being the pirate I was, I had on my pirate attire underneath. The dress I was currently wearing was sapphire blue and it had a good view of my boobs. On my left hand I wore my engagement ring and wedding band.

I liked to wear my rings on the chain Jack given me on our wedding day besides on my finger. Jack did the same with his band as well. The courtroom was full of eager people to see what fate Gibbs would receive. When it was announced the judge was coming in everyone stood up. The crowd was having a ball before it was time to sit down. I had to hide behind my fan to laugh because Jack's outfit was f**king hilarious.

"Now" Jack called out. He lowered his glasses to get a better look at Gibbs. "What do we have here?"

"Jack?" Gibbs asked before he was smacked in the back of the head.

"Not necessary" Jack continued. "You were saying?"

"Jack Sparrow is not my name, my name is Joshamee Gibbs" Gibbs explained.

The crowd shouted out while Jack looked to his documents before eying Gibbs again. "Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow here"

"I told em I'm not Jack Sparrow who I would be happy to identify to the court if it would help my case" Gibbs answered.

"I think that would be a poor defense unless you want to be bludgeoned again like a harp seal" my husband went on. The crowd roared in approval at Jack's remark. "Prisoner claiming to be innocent to being Jack Sparrow how do you find?"

Jack then eyed the jury.

"No trial?" the foreman asked standing up. "But aren't we here to examine the evidence?"

"Foreman" Jack interrupted "Your finding, guilty?"

"Guilty verdict means he'll hang"

The crowd voices their approval and demanded Gibbs be hanged. When the foreman said Gibbs was guilty Gibbs protested that wasn't fair and Jack told him to shut it. The courtroom settled down before Jack went on.

"Joshamee Gibbs for the crime of which you've been found guilty of, of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow, I hereby commute your sentence and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, morible, mutton chop life"

Gibbs smirked and I used that moment to sneak away from the courtroom as the crowd protested at Jack's verdict. I found the passage where I would meet Jack and took off the blasted dress. Underneath I wore black pants with matching boots, I had my altered red tank top on with a dark brown vest covering it.

A second later a door opened and in came Jack dodging the fruit and what not being thrown at him. Jack took off the wig first before undoing the robe. He opened the closet where he tied up the real judge and returned the robe and threw off the rest of the outfit.

"Nice performance" I greeted Jack as he did his usual walk towards me.

"Thanks darling" my husband replied before dipping me beneath him and we shared a quick kiss before getting out of the courthouse. Outside a cart was waiting for us and Jack gathered our effects from one of the horses. I put my bandana back on along with the black jacket my father-in-law gave me as a wedding gift. Gibbs was thrown into the back of the cart and a few seconds later Jaco and I followed suit.

I sat next to my husband before the cart began to move.

"Hell, horse, and teeth now all of us are headed for prison" Gibbs complained.

"Not to worry I've paid off the driver" Jack reassured Gibbs. "Ten minutes we'll be outside London town horses waitin and tonight well make the coast"

"If we can find a bloody ship" I corrected.

"Addie is with Rune and Tyrion?" Jack asked looking to me.

"Yes you know how protective those two are of her" I answered.

"Good because I don't trust most pirates with our little treasure" Jack said.

"Aye a treasure she is" Gibbs agreed. "She's getting big fast, so this is all part of a plan yes?"

"Exactly" Jack confirmed. "Zarya and I arrived in London town just this morning to rescue one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows, seeing your alive I'd say it all been very successful so far"

Jack then took out a flask which had rum and drank from it before offering it to Gibbs. Gibbs took a much needed drink.

"I heard you can't find the Black Pearl"

"We don't know where it is" I growled.

"We'll find her darling" Jack promised me.

"I heard a rumor that Jack Sparrow was in London, with a ship, and looking for a crew"

"Am not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well I thought that was a bit odd" Gibbs continued. "But then you've never been the most predictable of sorts"

"So someone is out there pretending to be my husband and sully his good name" I stated. And I knew who this imposter was. Angelica my husband's former flame. I knew we would cross paths with her soon and I was going to make sure she didn't try and steal what was mine. Water dragons are possessive of their mates and I was very possessive of mine.

"Indeed" Jack agreed. "But this imposter has a ship and in need of a crew, which as fate would have it so am I"

A good portion of our crew left after the Pearl disappeared. Rune and Tyrion remained since they liked being under Jack's command. I tuned out the rest of the dialogue between Jack and Gibbs. The cart stopped and Jack stood up and opened the doors.

"Oh shit" I said as we saw a bunch of red coats pointing their weapons at us. Jack was out first while I was behind him and Gibbs asked.

"All part of the plan yes?"

Jack turned around and a red coat smacked him on the back of the head. I caught my husband before he replied at Gibbs.

"No"

**Zarya doesn't like dresses XD.**


	2. Meeting His Majesty&Palace Bail Out

**Zarya's POV**

Jack was put in shackles as was I. My husband was dragged by two red coats while I followed behind. We were led into what appeared to be a dining hall. Jack was forced into a chair and I was placed beside him but I remained on my feet. Our armed escorts took their leave and I shot Jack an annoyed look.

"You better have an escape plan"

"Oh I do love" Jack promised before seeing something he liked on the table. He then scooted the chair across the floor which made me wince. When he was close enough Jack made a grab for the pastry on the table before the doors ahead opened. Jack kicked the table and a pastry fell off and my mate kicked it into the air. The pastry got stuck on the chandelier above as the room filled with important men and one was the bloody king. He was fat of course and he eyed Jack first before looking to me. He then sat down in the golden chair.

"You are Jack Sparrow"

"There should be a "Captain" in there somewhere" Jack corrected.

"I've heard of you and your wife" the king began. Someone wolf whistled and Jack growled while I smirked. "And you know who I am"

"Face is familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"Your in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Lneburg"

"Art treasurer and print selector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland or am I wrong?" I interrupted.

The king seemed impressed I knew who he was.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Jack stated.

"I am informed you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship" George began.

"Vicious rumor not true"

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow"

"I am Jack Sparrow" Jack answered. "I am not here to procure a crew, that is someone else"

"An imposter" I added. "We just found out this rumor today"

Jack went about rattling the chains and the King ordered for his to be removed and mine as well.

"We know you're in possession of a map"

The orders were then given to retrieve the map leading to the Fountain of Youth when asked if the map was in his possession Jack replied.

"No"

"Where is it?"

"The truth I lost it quite recently in fact"

My husband then stood up and began to eye the food in the table while I rolled my eyes.

"I have a report that the Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth" the king went on and he pounded. the table like a child would if they didn't get their way. "I will not have some melancholy Spanish monarch, a Catholic, gain eternal life!"

"You and your wife know the way to the fountain?"

"Course we do" Jack replied. "Look at us, I'm sure you noticed how lovely me wife is"

"Shut it" I scolded my husband.

"With your permission your highnee, you will be providing then a shjp? And a crew"

"And a captain" King George interjected. The doors opened on the side of the room and a man entered. He gave the king a bow.

"Afternoon sire" Barbossa greeted.

"Holy shit" I said. Barbossa wore the getup as he did in this movie. He noticed Jack and I weren't in chains and asked why.

"Center of my palace hardly"

"Hector" Jack said to Barbossa. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself"

"Pirate? No Privateer" Barbossa corrected. "On a sanctioned mission under the authority and the protection of the Crown"

"Bullshit" I said. "The Black Pearl is missing Barbossa in case you were wondering might you have it?"

"No Zarya I do not and I lost my leg"

Sure enough it wasn't hard to miss his wooden leg.

"Captain Barbossa each second we tarry the Spanish out distance us" the king interrupted. "I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire"

"To serve doth suffice sire" Barbossa answered with a bow.

"As me wife kindly pointed out this is bullshit" Jack interrupted. Barbossa turned to me and Jack.

"Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And we do meet in nicer class in person"

"Oh we understand everything" I replied.

"Except that wig" Jack added before elbowing the two red coats in the gut. They kneeled over and I went over to them pointing their weapons at the chandelier and the rifles went off hitting it's target.

One of the ropes of the chandler broke and it began to swing while I punched both red coats out cold. Jack got onto the table and stepped and kicked away various foods while I ran to where a chair was. Jack leapt over the chair and together we picked the chair up and threw it at the window making the glass break. I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck as a red coat ran at us. The poor chap fell out the window thanks to the cloth napkin Jack left on the floor. Jack the grabbed a rope and we went upwards landing on a ledge. I jumped and got hold of the chandelier and I was able to swing across the room and onto the balcony on the other side. Jack leapt onto the chandelier next and was able to join me plus grabbing the pastry he wanted. Jack and I shared a quick kiss before taking a bite of the pastry and we ran for it. As we went down some stairs I clocked another red coat unconscious.

Jack pulled us behind a table and Jack grabbed a sword left behind by a guard. He and I then went back up the stairs and into another hallway. I opened a window and below was the busy streets of London. I followed Jack's instructions as we climbed outside and hid behind some banners. Thanks to our weight the banner began to break getting the attention of a guard.

A few minutes later the banner rope was cut and we went swinging downwards and into a carriage. Thankfully said carriage was empty and the two of us climbed onto the roof. My stupid mate stood up as the carriage was moving, it was a good thing the roof was big enough for us to move about. The king's men were gaining on us and I nudged Jack at a wagon.

The two of us jumped onto said wagon before climbing onto a another carriage. Jack threw the driver off and took control of the reins and told me to hang on since I was next to him. Various pistols rounds were fired at us and I had to duck to avoid being hit. The carriage had been carrying charcoal and it wasn't long until the back was in flames. Jack dumped the fiery charcoal hoping it would end the chase. But to be sure Jack drove the carriage under an arch way which made more of a mess of things.

Jack then grabbed me and we jumped off of the carriage. I grabbed my husband and hid us behind some rum barrels. The guards ran past us and I waited until it looked safe to come out.

"You never cease to amaze me with your escape routes" I told my mate.

"Filthy pirates"

Jack made me get behind him as a red coat pointed a rifle at us. Suddenly a pistol went off and the red coat fell to the ground. Jack's father appeared around the corner with a smile on his face.

"Hello Jackie"

He then did a wave. Jack smiled.

"Hello Dad"

I went over to my father in-law and hugged him.

"Good to see your doing well Zarya" Teague said return the hug.

"Someone needs to keep your son out of trouble" I joked as we pulled apart. "What brings you to London"

"Errands but I ran into me favorite girl"

"Grandpa" a voice growled in disapproval. Adelaide appeared from the shadows. She wore a white shirt underneath a black vest with matching pants and brown boots. Her hair was in a braid and she wasn't wearing her purple bandana.

Immediately I picked up my child into my arms and kissed her.

"Where is Rune and Tyrion love?" Jack asked our daughter.

"In the tavern" Adelaide answered nodding behind us. "Grandpa said he wanted to spend some time with me"

"She didn't see anything inappropriate" Teague reassured us.

"I sure hope not" I said. "She's only four and doesn't need to know the ways of wenches"

"Agreed but she's going to be a beauty" Jack added before took Adelaide from me. "Won't you darling?"

Adelaide smirked and replied.

"Aye"

"That's me lass" Jack then kissed Adelaide's forehead. Our daughter chuckled before went into the tavern where Rune and Tyrion were.

**Isn't Adelaide cute? **

**She's definitely going to be a looker when she's older.**


	3. Angelica

**Jack and Zarya meet Angelica. Angelica will be paired up with a male water dragon shifter. **

**Zarya's POV**

Nearby some pirates were being idiots while Jack, Rune, Tyrion, Teague, and I sat at a table. Adelaide sat in her father's lap.

"I hear you're putting together a crew" my father-in-law told my husband.

"If enough people keep saying it, it must be true" Jack replied.

"I've heard where your group is heading, the fountain" Teague went on.

"Have you been there?" Jack asked his father.

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?"

My father-in-law pointed at his face when he asked that question.

"You were no doubt the looker when you were Jack's age" Tyrion joked.

"Shut it" Jack replied to the male dragon shifter while Rune and I chuckled.

"Son the Fountain there'll be items required for the profound ritual" Teague went on. "Two chalices"

"On the map there was a chalice"

"Two silver from the Ponce de Leon ship, you'll need both"

"For?"

"The ritual don't be a fool Jackie, find out every detail before you set sail" Teague added.

"Oh set sail love to but for that I may need a ship" Jack pointed out.

"The folks behind us have a ship and their signing up sailors now" Rune interjected nodding behind her. Jack and I looked to see the rambunctious group nearby.

"One last thing" Teague continued. "The Fountain will test you, mark my words, and make sure you keep your wife and daughter safe"

Teague shot Adelaide a wink and my daughter smirked back at her grandfather.

"Oh I will" Jack reassured his father before he took my left hand and kissed it. He then kissed Addie on the cheek making her giggle. Teague finished his rum before standing up. I shook hands with him before he gave his son a nod along with Rune and Tyrion before leaving.

"Do you guys mind watching her?" I asked Rune and Tyrion.

"Of course not" Rune replied and Jack handed Adelaide over to her godmother.

"We'll be back in a few minutes darling" Jack told our daughter. "Be good"

"I will" Addie promised and Jack kissed the top of her head and I did the same before we went over to sign up.

"I hear you be recruiting a crew" Jack greeted Scrum.

"Aye that is Jack Sparrow be puttin together a modest venture, you got some nerve ain't ya? Dressed up here dressed like that? What are you some kind of imposter?"

"He's the real Captain Jack Sparrow you fool" I growled at Scrum. My eyes turned red to show the pirate before me what I was. "And I'm his wife the "Sea Dragon"

"Oh bugger!" a pirate exclaimed. "That's the real Jack Sparrow mate and his wife don't make her mad!"

"Noted!" Scrum agreed.

"Nice work love" Jack praised.

"We need find this person who is pretending to be you" I growled. It was then I saw a shadow of movement and I immediately took off after the figure. Jack followed after me and we trailed the imposter into another room. Jack shut the door behind us and I called out.

"The game is up, show yourself"

My challenge was answered because someone dressed exactly like Jack appeared. From where I stood I knew our opponent was female. Jack and I drew out our blades as did the imposter.

"You've stolen me and we're here to take meself back" Jack said.

The imposter tried to hide but I was quick to attack and my opponent used their blade to stop my assault. Jack joined in and the sword fight was on. My husband and I climbed onto the fire pit as did our opponent. As Jack moved the imposter matched his movements. I had to admit Angelica was damn good at pretending to be Jack. Each movement my husband made was mirrored by her. Having enough Jack charged and I joined as our swords rang out in song against Angelica's.

When Jack missed his target Angelica made a break for it and I was hot on her tail. I did my best fighting her with my sword but I felt myself beginning to tire. Angelica was better skilled with swords than myself but I wasn't ready to give in. She gave Jack a kick which pissed me off.

When she ran I was on her ass. I followed her up the stairs and leapt over the rum barrel she sent my way. Jack wasn't so lucky and the barrel made him fall. Another one rolled towards him and Jack luckily got out of the way once he was back on his feet.

"Feisty aren't you?" I taunted Angelica and I quickly ducked her sword swipe.

"My turn love!" Jack called out and I nodded before letting my husband go after Angelica on the beams. I watched as the two of them exchanged blows with their swords. Their fight went continued on rum barrels until the damn things moved and the two pirates were on the floor again. I used a rope to swing down to where my beloved was and I rejoined Jack fighting alongside him.

Our swords dance continued until Angelica made the familiar move Jack knew and her blade was at my throat.

"Only one person alive knows that move"

Jack then used his sword to send Angelica's out of her grasp and I was quick to get in front of her and place my sword at her shoulder.

"Good work love" Jack praised me. "Hello Angelica"

"Hello Jack" she replied as she began to take off her disguise. She then turned to me. "It's a pleasure to meet another water dragon"

"You're a damn good impersonator" I commented.

"I think I almost killed your husband and mate once or twice"

I then scented a mate bond coming from her.

"Holy shit your mate bound to a water dragon"

"Aye I am" Angelica confirmed.

"I'm impressed but why?"

Jack was asking why she impersonated him.

"You were the only pirate I thought I could pass for" Angelica answered. "Don't worry Jack I forgave you a long time"

"For what? For"

I slapped Jack on the head to shut him up.

**Lol. Jack needs to behave.**


	4. Kidnapped!

**I will thank of an outfit for Loren later. **

**Zarya's POV**

Suddenly the door opened and in came Scrum looking quite alarmed.

"Me lady I see un-seamen like fellows with an officious look of nature" he told Angelica.

"F**k" I swore.

Jack, Angelica, and I got out swords out as we heard the red coats storming the tavern. I hoped Rune and Tyrion were able to escape. Scrum closed the door and locked it.

"Friends of yours?" Angelica asked me and Jack.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some king or other" Jack replied.

"You created this mess mate" I corrected my husband.

"You haven't changed" Angelica told Jack firmly shooting him an annoyed glare. The red coats pounded on the door. Angelica and Jack exchanged a few words before the door finally gave way and red coats stormed in. More sword fighting ensued as were a few punches thrown.

"We are at a disadvantage"

"Speak for yourself!" Jack replied to ex as he gave a red coat a kick. "But in fact cannot hold a candle to I am Captain Jack Sparrow"

My husband then broke part of a rum barrel making rum spray everywhere. I did the same thing as did Angelica and I had to snag my mate as he was drinking from a barrel. As the room began to flood with booze and other refreshments the three of us were surrounded. Then Angelica activated a switch and we fell through a trapdoor and landed in water.

We swam underwater for a few minutes before surfacing. Jack and Angelica talked about the fountain while we made a swim to a nearby pier.

"Stupid red coats" I growled undoing my boots and poured water out of them. Once dry I put them back on.

"You don't happen to be in possession of two silver chalices instead of Ponce de Len?" Jack inquired.

"No" Angelica replied.

"Ha thought not"

"Why?"

"I hear stories, rumors, you are aware of the ritual"

"Yes I am" Angelica answered,

"What is it? What is required?" Jack asked.

"A mermaid Jack and the blood of a water dragon who doesn't possess human genes"

I was about to reply when suddenly pierced my neck as the same happened with Jack. I pulled out the drug filled dart and felt myself easing into darkness.

**Angelica's POV**

Both Jack and his beloved fell unconscious. No doubt when Jack's wife woke up she would be angry. I told my father's men to be careful with the two pirates. A long time ago I was hurt when Jack broke things off but I wouldn't have met Loren. He was a half human and half water dragon shifter.

As Jack and his mate were carried off I made my way back to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Upon arrival some members of my crew surrounded three pirates. The woman and man looked angry and the little girl the woman held was Jack's spitting image.

"What is going on?" I demanded as I came up to Loren. Loren had dark brown hair that was slightly long and he kept it in a pony tail most of the time. His eyes were a mix of green and grey.

"You have our Captain" the woman hissed. "Meaning Jack Sparrow and his wife Zarya"

The men carrying Jack and his wife passed us and the little girl protested.

"Mom! Dad!"

"We have need of Zarya Sparrow" I told the woman.

"Yes I'm aware of the blood needed from a water dragon for your bloody venture for the Fountain of Youth" the woman growled. "I'm also a full blooded water dragon as is my husband and mate, Jack and Zarya are also the parents of the lass I carry human"

Loren growled at the woman but I placed a hand on top of his arm.

"I take it you wish to accompany your captain then?"

A growl escaped the mated pair meaning yes they desired to join my crew for this voyage. I then looked to the little girl. I had a soft spot for children and I would make sure this precious child wouldn't be harmed by me or anyone else on the ship.

"Welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge"

**Zarya's POV**

"Gah bloody hell" I growled finally coming to. I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman!

I climbed out of the hammock I had been placed in and looked around to see I was on board a ship. I knew I was on Blackbeard's ship. I had a headache thanks to the damn drug that had been used on me. Other pirates were going about their rounds as I went to find my husband. I found him still out cold in a hammock of his own.

"Jack wake up" I called to the sleeping pirate gently shaking his shoulder. Jack woke up and he accidentally fell out of his hammock. It took a minute for it to register Jack was on a ship and he stood up.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Jack asked.

"We've been kidnapped that's what" I growled. Jack turned to me and he pulled me into a hug.

_I'm okay_ I told my husband through the mate bond.

Jack sighed in relief before alarm took over and the same happened to me. At the moment as parents we were concerned for Addie.

"Oh good you two are awake" Scrum greeted us. He tried to give us mops but I snarled. The pirate backed away in fright.

"I should remind you mate me wife isn't in the mood for games" Jack warned. "Where are we and is there a little girl on this ship?"

"Aye there is" Scrum replied and both my husband and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Two other water dragons joined the crew last night with a little lass, and you two are on the Queen Anne's Revenge"

"Rune and Tyrion must have followed Angelica's scent" I informed my mate.

"Them two haven't left the lass's side so she's safe, the first mate made it clear she isn't to be harmed"

That I was grateful for but that didn't mean Angelica was off the hook for drugging and kidnapping me and my husband. Deciding it was best to do some work Jack and I went to the upper deck and went about our work under the watchful eyes of Blackbeard's zombie crew. While working we saw a poor lad tied up near the crow's nest. At some point Jack and I saw Angelica doing her duties as first mate. I didn't see Addie and I was getting impatient. I wanted my daughter and so did Jack.

When it was time for the crew to take a break Jack and I went below deck and it wasn't long until Angelica climbed down the steps. Jack grabbed her and placed his sword at her throat while I made my presence known.

"You are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur who made me and me wife none too happy" Jack told his ex.

"I want my child" I growled. "Where is she?"

"Asleep in my quarters" Angelica answered. "If you lower the blade your mate has at my neck I'll explain myself and then take you both to her"

Another growl escaped my mouth before eying Jack who removed sword from Angelica's neck.

"I told you I had a ship"

"No Blackbeard has a ship" Jack corrected. "Upon which me and Zarya are imprisoned on"

"We can do this Jack, the Fountain of Youth, like you always wanted"

"As much as immortality tempts me I'll pass" Jack informed his ex. "I live a longer life span since I'm mate bound to a water dragon"

"As are you" I added at Angelica. "I can smell your male on you, you'll live longer as well"

"I don't seek the fountain for myself but for my father" Angelica explained. "Blackbeard is my father"

"She speaks the truth" I told Jack.

"Well things keep getting interesting now take us to our daughter or you'll have to deal with an angry dragoness" Jack demanded.

"I keep my word" Angelica answered before telling me and my husband to follow her. As promised she led us to her quarters where Adelaide was sleeping. Angelica left me and Jack alone so we would be present when Addie woke up.

It didn't take long for the four and a half year old to open her eyes. Immediately I scooped up my daughter and kissed her face like crazy.

"Ack! Mom I just woke up!" Addie protested.

"I'm sorry little one I'm just happy to see you" I apologized. Addie then smiled before she wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her back. Afterwards Adelaide went into her father's arms and after Jack kissed her forehead did he rest his against her own.

"Daddy come on your mustache is tickling me!" Addie giggled. Jack chuckled as Addie buried her face underneath her father's chin.


	5. Failed Mutiny&Night Dance

**Zarya's POV**

After reuniting with Addie did Jack and I find Rune and Tyrion. Since they were part of the crew they were busy with jobs before Jack found them. Angelica had also introduced me to her mate Loren. He was Angelica's age and fiercely protective of her. Other than that he was nice and reassured me he too would make sure Adelaide wasn't harmed. Despite being mate bound Loren and Angelica had yet to be engaged and have children.

I had been sleeping with Addie in my arms when I heard shouts from above deck. Addie woke too not happy she had been woken up.

"What's going on Mommy?" she asked me sleepily.

"We'll find out in a minute love" I answered her and I looked around to see most of the crew was gone. Jack was also missing too and I knew what had happened on the main deck. I scooped my daughter into my grasp and got out of the hammock and went up the stairs to find a failed mutiny attempt. The pirates responsible for this attempt where either hanging upside down with ropes tied at their feet or tied up somewhere else.

It was then I saw the infamous pirate Blackbeard himself. He had his sword out which had magical abilities. Adelaide whimpered and buried her head into my shoulder clearly afraid of Blackbeard.

"Jack must be behind this stunt" Rune said appearing next to me.

"Of that I have no doubt" I agreed. I then gave Rune my daughter. "Would you mind putting her back to bed, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Aye" Rune replied and I kissed Addie on her forehead before going up the stairs to where Blackbeard was. As I approached him did Jack finally appear hanging upside down.

"Captain I wish to report a mutiny" Jack began. "I can name fingers and point names"

"Knock it off mate you were behind this" I interrupted. Jack gulped when he saw me knowing I wasn't pleased.

"Ah you must be Captain Sparrow's wife then" Blackbeard greeted at me. He then put his sword back and Jack fell to the deck.

"Aye I am" I responded and I stood in front of my husband. "I had been sleeping when I heard the mutiny attempt"

When Blackbeard drew his pistol I snarled baring my fangs and quickly had my sword at his throat.

"No!" Angelica protested.

"Lower your weapon or I'll have no choice but to either injure or kill you" I threatened.

"Father we need Jack to find the Fountain and even with your power you are no match for a water dragon" Angelica explained.

"Captain she's right" Loren agreed coming to stand beside his mate. "Trust me angering a dragon protecting their mate isn't wise, and Sparrow though an idiot he can be has a child"

I shot Loren a grateful look before Blackbeard sighed and put his pistol away.

"I owe you one darling" Jack said to me getting to his feet. I responded by slapping the back of his head. "Oi! That hurt!"

"If you don't knock it off I can do worse mate" I threatened giving Jack an annoyed glare. "Because of your failed mutiny attempt I woke up"

"Oops?" Jack inquired nervously.

Since someone had to be held responsible for the mutiny, Blackbeard sent the cook off of the ship in the longboat since he had stood watch. Jack suddenly covered my eyes and the smell of flames hit my nose. The poor soul no doubt got killed and Jack didn't want me to see it. Afterwards Blackbeard wanted to see me and Jack in his cabin.

I guess Blackbeard trusted me enough to keep Jack in line because my husband wasn't pinned to the chair he sat in by a knife.

"I actually have no interest in the fountain whatsoever if your heart is set, you may drop me off along with me family and two other crew members wherever you like"

"Your words surround you like fog, make you hard to see" Blackbeard replied turning to us.

"And what of you the mighty Blackbeard? Beheaded they say still your body swam three times around your ship and climbed back on board and here you are running hang scared"

I rolled my eyes at Jack's failed attempt to taunt Blackbeard.

"Scared?" Blackbeard asked going to his desk.

"To the fountain" Jack added.

"The quarter master sees things before they happen" Blackbeard we on. "He has foreseen my death and so fates have spoken, the threads of destiny woven"

"You have a ridiculous high regard for fate, mate" Jack responded.

"And you?"

"I'm skeptical of predicting any future which includes me or my family" my husband pointed out.

"It'd be foolish to battle fate, but I'd be tempted to cheat it, I will reach the fountain, you will lead me and afterwards you and your family alongside the mated water dragon pair may leave"

Blackbeard then allowed us to leave. Out on deck was Angelica and Jack decided to speak with her a moment while I went to check on Addie. I found my daughter sound asleep in my hammock with Tyrion keeping an eye on her. I kissed my child's head before going back on deck. As soon as I emerged Scrum started to play a ukulele. Jack was leaning against a cannon.

"Hola wife" Jack greeted me. The rest of the deck was deserted. "Come, little drink"

He had a wine bottle in his hand. He had the entire deck set up for a romantic evening.

"What are you up to mate?" I asked.

"Angelica suggested I make up to you for being an idiot earlier"

That got me to arch an eyebrow.

"Trying to seduce me to forgive you?" I questioned.

"Hopefully" Jack answered tossing me a goblet which I caught. My husband then undid the cork with his teeth and spat it out before approaching me. "Also it's our anniversary darling"

My eyes widened because Jack was right. It had been four years today since I married him. I guess this whole fiasco made me forget the date.

"I remember the day I first met you" Jack went on. He was now in front of me and I felt my face turning red. He poured some wine into his goblet before using his free hand to go down my leg where the scar from the shark bite was. "Who knew one bite of a shark led me to you"

"You also held me hostage" I added as he poured wine into my goblet.

"Back then love I had to" Jack answered. "Though I did like having you as a hostage"

I took a sip of the wine before setting the goblet down.

"It's a good thing I like this side of you mate"

"Now that's what I want to hear darling" Jack purred before setting his goblet down and took my hands into his. The music from Scrum picked up and Jack wrapped his arm around my neck as he started to lead me into a dance.

"To be honest love I liked you the moment I lay eyes on you" Jack said. My husband brought me closer to him when he said that.

"Was that the moment when I was underwater or beneath you on the pier with those two red coats?"

Our dancing was slow and I placed both my arms around his neck.

"When you woke up" Jack confessed. "Your eyes were a sight to behold Zarya"

"Uh huh" I answered. Jack smirked before suddenly dipping me beneath him like he was supposed to do with Angelica in this part of the movie. "However I too fell for you when I first saw you"

"Do go on" Jack told me as I pulled him down to where I was.

"It isn't everyday you find a pirate who is said good looking and you husband are sexy as hell"

"Oh my dearest water dragon" Jack purred lowering me onto my back. Now my face was blood red from blushing. "Your words are music to me ears, and you are beautiful in both human and dragon forms, you and I are a match made in pirate heaven love, even now me words still make you blush"

"Duh of course your words make me blush and your ways of seduction work" I agreed. "As I've said before your hot, meaning your handsome"

I then turned the tables and I had Jack beneath me while I straddled his lap.

"And yet" I continued as I began to kiss his neck. "I never expected for Captain Jack Sparrow to become my true mate and husband fate granted you to me"

When I licked Jack's neck his eyes became lost in lust and I smirked at the way I had this effect on him.

"And only I can make said captain submit to me like you are doing now"

"Bloody hell" Jack said with a shudder enjoying what I was doing.

I smirked before gently nipping Jack's flesh with my teeth. The bite was light enough to not break the skin. I then pulled myself away from my husband.

"Though I will admit I had fancied another before you"

Immediately Jack sat up.

"Eh?"

"I was joking Jack" I teased. "I am yours and you are mine"

"Aye that I am" Jack agreed before he lay back down. I lowered myself above him once more.

"And you are forgiven for the mutiny attempt just don't do it again with Blackbeard"

That got my husband to smirk.

I then pressed my lips against his. Jack happily responded by matching his lip movements with mine. He then rolled our bodies so I was beneath him. His mouth went to my neck and kisses were planted on my skin followed by licks of his tongue.

"I knew you would forgive me in the end" Jack purred after he was finished with tormenting my neck. "As I knew you'd warm up to me after we met"

I rolled my eyes before Jack planted one last kiss on my mouth before we wrapped up things up.

**Now the scene between Jack and Zarya celebrating their anniversary was hot XD.**


	6. Mermaids Attack

**Zarya's POV**

We sailed throughout the next day until nightfall until we came upon Whitecap Bay where below the waters lay the dangerous mermaids. Mermaids were beautiful but deadly if not treaded carefully. A single tear was needed for the Fountain of Youth.

A few minutes we were off the Queen Anne's Revenge and on shore. Adelaide was with me and Jack while Tyrion and Rune would assist Scrum in the longboat. Mermaids feared water dragons apparently so that was why Rune and Tyrion were assisting Scrum. A flame in the lighthouse was made casting light upon the bay.

"What are mermaids like?" Addie asked. Jack turned to our daughter and he smiled.

"Their quite beautiful" my husband began. That earned a growl from me. Jack shot me a wink before looking back to Addie. "But they are also dangerous despite being half human and half fish, they have enchanting singing voices too"

"Sounds like something I don't want to meet nor does my dragon" Adelaide replied.

"Aye I'm sure she doesn't" Jack agreed. Addie then placed her hand into her father's which made me want to have a cuteness attack.

"He is a good father" Angelica said to me. "It suits him"

"Aye it does" I agreed. "He was overprotective the last few months of my pregnancy though which was annoying"

Angelica smirked at that remark. Nearby I saw Loren eying the water.

"How long have you been with Loren?"

"A year" Angelica answered. "He and I ran into each other off the coast of Ireland, he had to fight off another water dragon for my hand"

That didn't surprise me because Angelica was pretty. Not all water dragons had the chance to find their true mate and would choose another whether the being was human or not. My first boyfriend had a similar experience. When he found his true mate another male water dragon was courting her and in order to win a mating claim both male and female dragons needed to challenge one another for the right.

In the end my boyfriend at the time won the right to claim his true mate and we ended our relationship on good terms. Last I heard he and his beloved had finished college and were planning their wedding.

**Rune's POV**

It was a good thing my mate and I were on the longboat because mermaids were unpredictable. Scrum began to sing and this would attract a mermaid. The others joined in but for a half hour nothing was happening. Suddenly I saw movement beneath the water and the others hurried to get a good look. Tyrion was the only one who remained composed. Then a mermaid surfaced and swam over to the boat.

She had blonde hair and her arms were relaxed on the longboat.

"Lord save me" Scrum said seeing the mermaid finally. Phillip got the others to look behind them and seeing the mermaid they backed away one even drew out his knife and while Scrum fought with him the mermaid began to back away.

"Can you talk?" Scrum asked her.

"Yes" the mermaid answered swimming back to the boat once more.

"Your beautiful"

"Are you the one who sings?" the mermaid asked Scrum.

"Aye"

"Are you my jolly sailor bold?"

Scrum blushed before answering.

"Aye that I'll be"

The others grabbed hold of Scrub demanding him to snap out of the mermaids seduction.

"Boys, there ain't be much given to me my brief miserable life, there's truth in it, but by god I'll have said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a proper mermaid!"

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

Immediately the men looked back to the mermaid as she began to sing. Her voice sent chills down my spine as did it with Tyrion's.

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea_

More mermaids surfaced at hearing their sister sing. Then one by one they approached the boat eying the men with interest. The blonde continued her song and began to pull Scrum underneath the water.

Immediately I bared my fangs and snarled at the mermaid leader and Tyrion pulled Scrum out of her grasp. She bore her own fangs back at me and the other mermaids shrieked as they dove back into the water. One leapt out of the water and grabbed a pirate and another mermaid tried the same.

The damn sirens began to destroy the boat and I had no choice but to get into the water. Tyrion did the same and we shifted to our dragon forms to keep our companions safe. However they were dragged deeper into the depths by mermaids until Scrum and Phillip remained.

Scrum was on my back and as the blonde mermaid tried to snatched him I used my tail to smack her away.

**Zarya's POV**

When the mermaids began to attack I decided to help Rune and Tyrion. Jack would keep our daughter safe while I dealt with the bloody sirens from hell. I took my dragon form and swam to where Rune was. She was fighting off the blonde mermaid Tamara who was the leader or queen. The stupid siren was determined to get Scrum. Nearby Tyrion was heading towards shore and I saw why. He had been wounded at some point when the mermaids attacked. Thankfully his injuries weren't serious but they must be annoying.

Suddenly the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived because flames lit up above the surface. At seeing the flames the mermaids swam away and I made sure I remanded under the water so I wouldn't get singed. The mermaids then began to use rope to snare more human prey and I heard my daughter scream.

Immediately I swam towards my child's yells of distress and the pier nearby was getting trashed. Adelaide was in the water and during the chaos had gotten separated from her father. My daughter knew how to swim but she could easily become prey to the mermaids. Then Adelaide took her dragon form and made her way towards me. Like myself she was a four legged dragoness with the same physique. Her scales were jet black while her frills and wing membranes were blood red. Suddenly a red haired mermaid came out of nowhere and made a grab for my daughter. But before she could even touch her I had her body in my mouth and I sank my fangs hard into her. I didn't wish to kill this mermaid but she tried to harm my child and I had no choice.

Blood filled the water as I shook the siren side to side before finally releasing the lifeless sea creature. Adelaide swam up to my side and I rubbed my head against hers.

**Jack's POV**

Zarya reassured me through the mate bond that Addie was safe and I had an idea. Those damn sirens tried to kill my daughter so it was time to end things. Like with me wife I was bloody protective of Addie and it angered me a great deal a bloody mermaid targeted my her. I ran as fast as I could across the pier and had to dodge the damn sirens grasps as their hands broke through the wood.

One mermaid grabbed me but I gave her a good kick and she went back into the water. I made my way up to the top of the lighthouse and grabbed a piece of metal before using it to hit the bin that had whale oil in it. The oil began to leak and I threw the piece of metal down. The oil made more flames spark to life and I leapt off of the lighthouse before it exploded.

I landed in the water and I saw the mermaids fleeing. The explosion scared them and knowing there still lurked an angry water dragoness they weren't taking any chances. Needing air I surfaced and a second later a mermaid surfaced with me. She then slapped me hard across the face but a growl followed the slap. The mermaid turned to see Zarya's sharp teeth and the siren dove back under the water.

**Zarya's POV**

After successfully getting a mermaid we went back to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Jack and I dried off Adelaide before putting her to bed. I was still fuming that I was close to losing my child tonight. I didn't blame Jack because when the mermaids attacked all hell broke lose.

My clothes were still damp as were my husband's.

"If I see another mermaid I'll kill it" I hissed. "Damn I'm pissed!"

"It's over now love" Jack told me. He brought me into an embrace hoping it would calm me down. And it did because once in Jack's arms I relaxed. "Your one bloody hell of a mother darling" Jack added.

"I try to be"

"Zarya look at me love"

I looked into my mate's chocolate brown orbs.

"You did what any parent should for their child and you protected Addie, though I feel responsible for being separated from her"

"You're a good father Jack so don't go blaming yourself"

"Me job is keeping you and our little lass safe" Jack said firmly. "And I won't fail you or her again"

Deciding it was time to shut him up I gave Jack a kiss on the lips. My husband submitted to me and he threaded his fingers through my hair. We made the kiss short because we were tired. My mate placed his forehead against mine.

"Let's get some sleep savvy?"

"Aye that about do it" I answered my husband.

**Lol. Don't mess with Jack and Zarya's little girl. XD.**


	7. Hunting For The Chalices

**Zarya's POV**

"Be glad your wife is here or else you would have been blindfolded Mr. Sparrow" Blackbeard informed. "It's up to you now to find Ponce De Leon's ship"

"Beauty isn't she?" Jack asked shooting me a wink. He then did the same with Addie and she smirked. My daughter was holding my hand while Jack opened the compass. He waited for it to point where he wanted it to go before we began walking again. The terrain was mostly jungle and the mermaid that was captured was inside a glass case filled with water for her to be submerged in.

When we had to walk through water high enough I made Addie ride on my back.

"What was the ritual again?" Jack asked Angelica. "Water from the fountain, a mermaids tear and the blood of a water dragon?"

"And two silver chalices" Angelica answered while we continued wading through the water. "One cup with a tear, one without"

"So one with a tear and the blood of a water dragon, and water in both, quite complicated is it not?"

"The person who drinks the water with the tear and blood gets all the years of life from the other" Loren continued.

"Just how many years are we talking about?" Jack asked. Suddenly a sea snake appeared and Angelica grabbed it wrapping it around her neck.

"All the years of life they lived, and they could have lived if fate had been kinder"

The snake hissed baring it's fangs at my husband but Loren chuckled and walked over to Angelica. He gave Angelica a kiss on her cheek before taking the snake and releasing it back into the water where it slithered off. Jack shuddered before we ventured on.

We took a brief break and I showed Addie the mermaid because she was interested in her.

"She's beautiful" Adelaide said eying Syrena.

"That she is" I agreed.

Adelaide placed her hand against the glass. Syrena at first didn't do anything but she placed her own palm against the glass where Addie had hers on the opposite side. Then Syrena gasped and she appeared to be suffering.

"Crap she needs air" I said realizing what was going on. Philip saw Syrena struggling to breathe and he told the quarter master to open the case. Of course the idiot said she had water to let her breath. Annoyed I undid my sword and used it to pry open the case a little. Syrena gasped as she took a breath of much needed air. She shot me a thankful look and I didn't let my sword out until Philip had his bible replace it.

"She maybe feared but she's still a living creature be well to remember that" I hissed at the quarter master. Afterwards we returned to our task of finding Ponce de Leon's ship.

"Just as I thought not this way" Jack said as I came up beside him. Below was a drop off and a waterfall.

"This is the way mate your just afraid to go below" I taunted him with a smirk.

"Darling don't tease me now" Jack begged giving me a look.

"Your compass led us here Jack" Angelica added coming to stand next to me.

"Of course it did, but we should go around to the east" Jack suggested.

"That would take us out of the path of the chalices" Angelica countered.

"Well then we'll circle back"

"There's no time"

"You're the one insisted on bringing the bloody mermaid"

"We'll the mutiny didn't help"

"You walk like a girl"

"You would know"

"Someone must go" Blackbeard interrupted Angelica and Jack's arguing.

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked.

"You mean jump? This I cannot wait to see"

"Shut up Jack" I scolded my husband.

"Sparrow, his wife and lass will go, if there is anything guarding the chalices they'll flee at the sight of two water dragons" Blackbeard stated.

"What makes you think they'll come back?" Angelica asked her father.

"Yes, what makes you think we'll come back?" Jack added. I shot my husband a glare which made him finally zip it.

"This isn't wise father I'll go"

"She'll go" Jack agreed with Angelica and I face palmed. Loren hissed and came up beside Angelica dragging her away from the edge of the cliff.

"How much further to the fountain? I'm running out of time" Blackbeard demanded at Jack. My mate looked at his compass before nodding ahead.

"About a days march north, following that river, we'll get to a series of pools, then your close"

Blackbeard nodded before taking Jack's compass.

"You will go"

The quarter master drew out his blade and pointed it at Jack.

"I was sure it would come to this" Jack muttered before I joined him looking to the water below. Jack was very determined not to jump. "You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're standing in a high place with a sudden urge to jump, I don't have it"

Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Jack making me and Addie snarl.

"I need those chalices" he told my husband.

"Shoot save me the bother of a fall" Jack taunted.

"You will go, you will return" Blackbeard then pointed his weapon at me. "Or I will kill her"

"Oh no you won't mate" Jack growled suddenly now angry. "Now kindly remove your pistol away from me wife savvy?"

Blackbeard smirked before putting his pistol back where he kept it.

Having enough I leapt off the cliff and Addie took her dragon form following after me. We both landed in the water below slightly rough and I surfaced as did Adelaide. Yells above made me and her look to see Jack leaping over the edge and I rolled my eyes at Jack being overly dramatic. He landed a bit away from me and he surface a second later.

"Dramatic much?" I asked my husband as he swam to where I was.

"Can't help it love" Jack said. I rolled my eyes again before Addie swam up and shifted to her human form.

"Come girls we have a fountain to find" Jack said.

"Aye" Addie replied and her remark made me and Jack smile before then three of us headed towards shore


	8. The Chalices

**Zarya's POV**

"The Santiago" Jack said as we stood in front of the ruins of the Ponce de Len's ship. "Famously captained by Ponce de Len"

"We should hurry" I told my husband. "Remember that Blackbeard isn't the only one who desires the chalices"

"Aye that'd be true" Jack agreed. Addie intertwined her hand with her father's. Jack looked to her. "Stay close darling"

"That I will" Adelaide answered.

"That's me girl" Jack said with a smile.

The ship itself was inside a cave and it was damn dark inside. We found the ship and Jack made sure the ship was clear before the three of us went inside. There were various treasures within and I felt my inner dragon stir with excitement. She always liked seeing new treasure. Addie didn't seem interested in the treasure and instead growled. Jack and I saw the skeleton she was growling at.

"Ponce de Len" Jack said.

"Reminds me of the curse when it was still around" I added remembering seeing the Black Pearl's cursed crew for the first time.

"Someone else is here" Adelaide interrupted. Her eyes were now glowing red as were mine.

"If 40 pirates dreamt 40 nights of treasure it would not match the contents in this room"

Barbossa then emerged from the darkness.

"I had a feeling you'd be here Jack" Barbossa then gave me a nod before looking to Addie. "I heard you two had a child, she's your spitting image Jack"

"Aye that she is" Jack agreed before nudging Adelaide towards me. Our daughter came to my side while Jack drew his blade out.

"I was here first" Barbossa went on. "Why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent us, why are you?"

"Silver chalices for my royal liege" Barbossa answered.

"Oh please" Jack muttered before walking for his blade danced with Barbossa's until the ship moved. "Back, back, we have to balance it out or the whole ship will slide"

Jack moved backwards and remained still until the ship stopped moving.

"Right then" my husband said putting his blade away. "What if we each chose an item of approximately equal weight"

Jack looked around before picking up an object close to him. The ship moved again and Addie clung to me while I had an arm wrapped protectively around her small body.

"Put it back!" Barbossa shouted as the ship continued titling. Jack put the object he had back and the ship seemed to properly revert itself right when a small box appeared. Inside no doubt were the chalices. We all saw it and already the desire to have the chalices went up.

"What about that?" Jack asked looking to the box.

"The chalices" Barbossa suggested before moving backwards making the ship and the box move towards him.

"Oi, why do you get to look first!" Jack exclaimed. My husband walked forward and Barbossa want to the other side near me and Addie. Suddenly the ship moved again and I lost my footing as did Jack and Barbossa. The box containing the chalices slid towards us and Jack kicked it away before he and Barbossa crawled to it. Together they opened it and found only rocks.

"The Spanish" Barbossa said.

"They're ahead of us mate"

Jack then noticed a map nearby and the two captains went over to the skeleton of Ponce de Len. Jack touched the map and I shivered when the skeletal head moved looking to my husband.

"That's creepy" Adelaide muttered.

"Yeah it is" I agreed with her.

Jack let go of the map and the skeletal head returned to its original position.

"They know the path but I can also see where they'll most likely camp" Barbossa stated. He then turned to me and Addie. "You two alright over there?"

"Yeah" I reassured. "Let's just hope this plan of yours doesn't go up in flames"

**A Few Minutes Later.**

I guess Barbossa had a soft side for children because he suggested to Jack that Adelaide and I remain behind with his men while he and Jack would retrieve the chalices. I hadn't been in the mood for arguing so I agreed. Things seemed to be doing well when Jack suddenly spoke through our mate bond.

_Love me and Hector were captured darling_

_I should have come with you_ I scolded him_. Are the chalices still with you or were they taken?_

_Damn Spaniards took them back_

_Then Addie and I will retrieve them while you and Barbossa find a way to get out of the mess you made _

_Be careful then love_ Jack said before we finished the dialogue.

I told Adelaide her father needed help retrieving the chalices and she got excited. The plan was she would use her dragon form to scare off the men who had the chalices while I would snatch them.

**Jack's POV**

"Zarya is going to get the chalices back" I explained to Hector. We were tied to two palm trees.

"And how is that going to be pulled off?" Hector inquired.

"Don't know but me wife is smart mate as is Addie"

"She's a cute lass" Hector confessed. "I just hope you realize how precious children are Jack"

"Oh I do and I love me daughter believe that, how's that escape route working?"

"Here's your chance to improvise" Hector answered trying to undo his wooden leg.

"I'm attempting it, I might be able to get a hand loose"

Hector was able to get his wooden leg loose and he undid a top from it.

"Oh you've got a knife, that's very good"

"Better" Hector corrected before spitting off the top. He then drank from the leg and I smelled rum.

"I want one of those" I complained and Hector chuckled before handing over the leg and placed it in my grasp. "Here's to revenge sweet and clear"

I then drank the delicious rum.

"Revenge?"

"Come, come Hector if you wanted the chalices you'd seen they were missing and gone" I began. "You were lying in wait for Blackbeard"

"Smart as always" my former first mate replied as I returned his leg to him.

"King George, privateer, wig, cheap theatrical façade not buying it"

"You weren't there that night"

"You mean when the Pearl went missing?"

"She was taken and I tried to get her back" Hector went on. "Once on the ship with my crew off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack, no provocation, no warning or offer of parlay, we were peppered with cannon fire and then the sea beneath the Pearl began to roll, the Pearl was pitching and yawning violently, every plank everywhere, every spar all at once began to creak, the rigging come to life, our own ship turned against us, tangling the crew, wrapping around em like snakes, wrapping around me leg but me arms were free and me sword was to hand, I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard, I am the master of my fate not Blackbeard, so I take what needed done, I survived"

He then took one last sip of rum before putting his wooden leg back on.

"So you're not after the fountain"

"I care not for King George or tavern yarns that give hope for heals limb, but I'd given me left arm for a chance at Blackbeard, I need me good arm to drive my poisoned blade though his heart"

"I'll see you get the chance mate" I promised Hector.

**Zarya's POV**

The chalices were beautiful up close and they were being heavily guarded since Jack snagged them. But that changed when Addie suddenly flew onto the table in her dragon form. She opened her mouth revealing sharp fangs and she spread her wings. She shrieked before hissing flames at the Spaniard who guarded the chalices. He got up and fled while Adelaide took flight and lit up the camp with her fire. I grabbed both chalices before carefully sneaking out of the camp which was now getting scorched.

Knowing my husband he would pull off his own escape so I went to find Addie. The camp was completely scorched and I found my daughter landing nearby in her dragon form. She looked proud and I hurried over to her as she reverted to her human form.

"You did good love" I praised and I scooped her into my arms. "Now let's go find your father"

It didn't take long to find my husband. Barbossa had left already with his men.

"Bloody hell Addie did you light up the whole camp darling?" Jack asked her.

"Aye I did" our daughter replied.

A proud smile broke onto Jack's lips and he took Addie into his arms and planted kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"I also got these back" I told Jack showing him the chalices.

"I'm one proud pirate that's for sure" Jack said pleased. He then kissed my forehead and we left the now ruined camp.

**Addie's dragon form is the size of Daenerys's dragons in GOT season 3. **


	9. Finding the Fountain

**Zarya's POV**

"Sparrow I take it you have the chalices?" Blackbeard asked us. We had regrouped with him along with the rest of his crew a few minutes ago.

"Aye" Jack confirmed. "Oi!"

Gibbs walked on over with a pig that had the chalices strapped to it.

"I see you brought a friend" Angelica stated giving Gibbs a quick look over.

"And the one legged man he is near?" Edward Teach inquired.

"Aye" I responded. "Though I believe Jack has some conditions before handing over the chalices"

"Name them"

"Once this whole gathering to the fountain is done me and my family are free yes?"

"Aye" Blackbeard replied. "And your two other water dragon crew members are free to leave with you"

"That's a relief" Tyrion stated nearby and Rune smacked him on the back of the head.

"Secondly I want me compass back" Jack went on. "I do deserve it because catching that filthy pig was a Zarya says a pain in the ass"

"Dad quit using bad words savvy?" Addie scolded her father coming up to his side.

"Sorry darling" my husband apologized.

Angelica sighed before tossing Jack back his compass.

"And thirdly Mr. Beard, there are times, not very often, when I do reflect upon my heinous misdeeds, Chief among them, I note how poorly I have treated Mr. Gibbs my loyal first mate" Jack pointed at Gibbs to prove his point.

"Hey now you bring it up" Gibbs voiced in.

"Left him to rot in jail, I did, didn't care, still don't, but point be you must let him go free"

"Is that it?" Blackbeard asked casually.

"I think so, quick or the pig runs and good luck getting those chalices"

"Jack if it's all the same to you I'd be just as"

"Done" Blackbeard interrupted.

"Release the swine" my husband told Gibbs. Gibbs remove the chalices off of the pig and let it loose. He then walked over to Blackbeard and gave him the chalices. While Blackbeard, Angelica, and Loren weren't watching Jack tossed Gibbs the compass.

"That will lead you to freedom mate"

We then parted ways with Gibbs and ventured on to find the fountain's location. This meant we went through more jungle.

"I could have sworn it was somewhere right round here" Jack said when we found a dead end. Suddenly a drop of water caught his attention and Jack plucked it from a nearby leaf to examine it. While he looked at the drop of water did I see a cave below from where we were.

_The fountain lies within that cave_ my inner dragon said to me.

Jack seemed to realize this as well and he smirked. The cave had a steep hill and Jack made Addie ride on his back as we carefully eased our way in. The cave got darker as went further into it. Addie and I let our dragon eye sight to take over so we knew were the hell we were going.

"Aha dead end" Jack said.

"Dead end?" Blackbeard and Loren asked. Jack bent down so Addie could get off of his back.

"Dead end" Jack confirmed.

"The entrance is hidden" I answered.

"Aye that it is" my mate agreed. "It's not the destination so muchas the journey they say"

My husband then demanded the chalices which were given to him by the quarter master. I backed away making sure I was a safe distance away from Jack with Addie with me. Jack held the chalices up and gently clanged them upon one another so the metal would ring out a song. Nothing happened and Jack repeated the ritual with the chalices.

"Jack the chalices have inscriptions on them" I pointed out.

"Oops that they do" my mate replied before seeing the inscriptions on the chalices. "Aqua Da Vida"

No sooner had he said their words water all around us began to form and then the entrance formed above. Jack used Scrum to stand on and when he tried placing his sword through watery entrance Jack was pulled in.

Rune came over and I gave my daughter a kiss on the forehead before Rune took her into her arms. I got onto Scrum's back and it wasn't long until I went through the entrance myself. I found Jack retrieving his sword and up ahead was the fountain.

"Holy shit" was all I could say.


	10. A Father's Selfless Act

**Zarya's POV**

I followed Jack over to the fountain. As I got closer to it I felt it's magic. As Jack tried to touch the water from the mythical fountain Blackbeard called out.

"Sparrow! I'll be first to taste those waters"

Angelica suddenly saw a silhouette towards the entrance.

"Father"

"The one legged man" Blackbeard muttered looking to the quarter master who nodded.

"You brought him here" Angelica said to me and Jack.

"They did not lass!" Barbossa corrected coming into view with his men. "Edward Teach for the crimes on the high seas, by the authority granted by me by his majesty the king and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court and declare you to be my prisoner"

"Is that it?" Blackbeard asked approaching Barbossa.

"Such crimes to include but are not limited to piracy, treason, murder, torture, of the heinous sort including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg" Barbossa then drew his poisoned sword out and even from where I stood with Jack I could smell the poison.

"You dare face this sword?" Blackbeard taunting drawing his magical blade.

"This far away from your ship, aye" Barbossa replied.

"Aye, that be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape? But I'll have one last fight by god kill em all" Blackbeard shouted. Everyone else drew their swords including myself when Jack shouted.

"Whoa wait a minute!"

Ever one turned to Jack with a WTF look including myself.

"I just, just need to understand something"

My husband then walked over to Barbossa.

"Right so you will fight against them, they will fight against you, all on account of him wanting to kill him?"

Jack had pointed to Barbossa and Blackbeard at that statement.

"Where is the sense?" Jack went on but nobody answered but Scrum shrugged and Jack saw it."Exactly, let them fight each other, while we lay back, watch, have a drink, place some wagers eh?"

"Now I'm glad he left me" I heard Angelica mutter and I couldn't help but smirk at her remark.

Scrum put his blade away content on Jack's suggestion. But Barbossa shouted the orders to fight and swords began to ring out in song as were pistols fired. While everyone fought Scrum tossed Angelica the chalices and knowing she needed my blood I followed after her. Scrum was about to hand over the mermaid tear but Jack had his sword pointed at him.

"Hand it, over the tear, that's a good lad"

"I'm more afraid of her than I am of you" Scrum told my mate before they had their own swords dance. During their sword exchange Jack was able to get the tear and when he turned around Angelica had her blade aimed at Jack.

"Hand it over" she commanded. "There's a good lad"

Scrum had his sword point at my husband and I placed my blade at his side.

"The chalices if you please" Jack asked his ex. Angelica chuckled.

"Sorry Jack I told you, I need years, and now years with you"

"Oh hell no you won't" I growled.

"Now you made me wife mad" Jack told Angelica.

He then tossed his ex the tear and at this distraction I kicked the chalices out of Scrum's grasp. The two goblets went down the hill and I proceeded down the hill and grab one. Just as I did suddenly the Spanish chose that time to bloody enter the picture!

"Good work love" Jack praised me as he helped me up. He had the other chalice and Angelica was helping Loren fight. When he saw the Spanish he froze. One foolish English men tried to claim the fountain to England but he got shot. I took the chalices from Jack and placed them before the Spaniard.

I shot my husband an apologetic look while the chalices were taken and after a brief preach did the Spaniard stomp on them and toss them into water nearby likely never going to be seen again. The Spanish then began their preparations to destroy the fountain. Suddenly Blackbeard gasped and both Jack and I turned to see Barbossa had his sword in Blackbeard. He had been cut first by the poisoned blade before getting stabbed. Blackbeard then fell and after being released did Angelica rush over to her father.

"Angelica don't!" Loren called out to his mate. "It's poison!"

But it was too late after removing the sword from her father did Angelica get her skin cut by the poisoned blade.

Swearing I grabbed Jack so we could find the chalices. He and I dug around in the waters trying to find the damn cups while the Spanish went on their task of destroying the fountain. Loren was beside Angelica and her breathing was starting to get labored from the poison. Barbossa called out he claimed Blackbeard's ship and crew alongside the sword. A loud crash made me and Jack look up to see the fountain was crushed.

_There is still water_ I promised my husband.

_I hope your right_ _love_ Jack told me.

Once satisfied with destroying the fountain did the Spanish leave.

Suddenly Addie emerged from the water in front of us in her dragon form with Syrena beside her. How she got away from Rune was beyond me. Our daughter had one chalice in her mouth while Syrena had the other.

"Good girl darling" Jack told Adelaide as she gave her father the chalices she had. I took the other chalice from Syrena.

"Thank you for keeping my child safe" I told the mermaid.

"Your daughter has treated me with kindness" Syrena answered. "Don't waste my tear"

She then swam away while Addie reverted to her human form.

"Sorry about getting away from Rune but I felt I was needed" Adelaide apologized.

"We'll talk later love" I told my daughter as Jack and I rushed over to what remained of the fountain.

Hurriedly I gave Jack both chalices which he used to collect the immortal water. He then placed the tear into the right one and I used my fangs to bite my wrist. My blood surfaced and I placed my wrist over the right chalice allowing various drops fall into the goblet.

After my wrist healed did Jack give me the chalice that gave immortality to me. We then hurried over to the dying Blackbeard and Angelica. Loren was crying now afraid he would lose his beloved mate.

"Drink the chalice Zarya has" Jack told Angelica. "It has the tear and Zarya's blood in it"

"No I can't" Angelica countered.

"You both can't be saved" I added. "One of you must be selfless for crying out loud!"

"You take it father" Angelica told Blackbeard.

"Captain Teach she's dying" Jack told Blackbeard. "You must save your daughter"

Blackbeard eyed the chalices.

"The chalices that your wife holds has the tear and blood that gives life and the other takes life?"

"Aye hurry" Jack answered.

I thought Blackbeard would take the chalice I had but instead he took the one Jack had.

"Father don't!" Angelica cried.

"Angelica I'm sorry my child" Blackbeard apologized. "I cannot let you die"

Angelica was crying now and she then took the chalice I had and downed the contents.

"I love you father" Angelica then told Blackbeard.

Suddenly the water around Blackbeard began to circle around him. Angelica protested and Loren grabbed her making sure she didn't try and stop what was happening. Water from the fountain shot out of the ground and hit Blackbeard as he stood up. A watery funnel formed around Blackbeard as Angelica's wound healed.

As the magic of the fountain continued Blackbeard turned into a skeleton and he placed his hand out of the water reaching out to his daughter and then the ritual was over.

**I know Blackbeard was a jerk in the movie but I truly believe he loved Angelica so that's why he chooses her to live instead of himself in this story. And Addie is sneaky like her Dad! XD.**


End file.
